


William Magnusson Imagines

by cactiem



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of William Magnusson imagines from my Tumblr





	William Magnusson Imagines

"I hate you!" You exclaimed, barging through the doors to the stairwell.

 

"No you don't." William said, following you. You stopped walking and spun around, sending him glare.

 

"Oh, I do." You scoffed, lowering your voice as some people walked by. "What were you thinking, telling Chris about us?"

 

"I didn't tell Chris anything but I don't care that he knows." He lowly said, stepping closer to you so your back was against the wall. "Do you regret it?" William asked you but you couldn't answer because that was the thing you didn't regret it, as you much as you wanted to you just didn't.

 

"I thought you were interested in Vilde and Noora." You pointed out with no intention of it going anywhere. You just thought of the first thing to say so you could avoid William's question.

 

"I'm not." He assured you. "But you didn't answer my question." Your eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips, finally realising how close he was. You leaned forward capturing his lips with yours, an action that felt familiar and natural. William kissed you back but before it could get more intense you pushed him back, running your hand over your face as you caught your breath.

 

"I've got class." You told him, grabbing your bag that you dropped on the floor at some point. "You fix this shit with Chris." William couldn't help the smile that appeared, watching you walk away from him.

 

-

 

"You ready to finally talk about it?" William asked Chris as he walked up to him. He thought the party would be the perfect time to talk to Chris about what happened between you.

 

Chris finished his drink, wiping his mouth and putting the empty cup down. "Now I am." William rolled his eyes at how childish his friend was being. Instead of talking to him about it, Chris chose to ignore you and now you were mad at William because of it.

 

"You wanna tell me what's wrong? Why are you ignoring Y/N?"

 

"I'm not doing it intentionally, okay. I just don't want to say something I'll regret before I wrap my head around my two best friends hooking up." Chris said.

 

"So this isn't about you having a crush on Y/N first?" William asked, thinking Chris's issue was because he kissed you even though Chris had a crush on you, granted the crush was from eighth grade.

 

"No! Y/N is like my sister. Gross." Chris cringed at thinking of you in a way that was anything more than friends. "My issue is that I don't want you to hurt her."

 

"I'm not going to hurt her." He told him but Chris gave him a pointed look.

 

"Really? What about those first years?" He gestured to the corner of the room where one of them was looking their way, smiling flirtatiously. "I thought you were interested in one of them."

 

"I'm not." William said, ignoring the first year and looking over to where you were standing with your friends. Chris noticed the smitten look William had as he looked at you and let out a laugh.

 

"You like Y/N! William Magnusson likes Y/N Y/L/N." Chris laughed again and William let him get it out his system. "Let me guess she doesn't even know."

 

You heard Chris's laugh from across the room and decided to go over and see what was so funny. William hit his friend to tell him to shut up once he saw you approaching. "What's so funny?" You asked them.

 

"Nothing." William said while Chris bit his lip to contain his laughter.

 

"I see you've somewhat grown up then, Chris." You quipped. The frustration at the situation mixed with the atmosphere from the party made you finally get everything of your chest. "You ignoring me was a shitty thing to do. Me and William hooked up, so what? You didn't have to act like a child about it. You could have come and spoken to me about it. And you know what? I don't care anymore." You turned to William before continuing. "I didn't regret it one bit because I like you, you idiot."

 

William's lips pulled up into a smile. He leaned forward and kissed you, cupping your cheeks with his hands. Neither of you had to say anything more as the two of you kissing was enough. Before the make out session got too heated Chris pushed you both apart. "Okay, I'm still here. Can you please try and refrain from doing this while I'm right here." He gestured to the two of you. You and William just giggled before carrying on making out making Chris roll his eyes.


End file.
